namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 12
This is Chapter 12 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary The gym door opens. Shou apologizes to everyone for his break took a long time. After everyone is surprised by that, they started screaming what he has been doing for the last six days. While stretching his arms, Shou casually says sorry, really sorry. One of the guys tells him to shut up for saying such a half-hearted apology. Narration: “Shou, who had not shown his face in the basketball club for six days, came back as if nothing happened and the basketball club has gone back on the right track.” Yuki tells Shou that he made everyone worry so don’t kid around and properly.. Shou interrupts by saying, -but, he will absolutely contribute to this weekend’s qualifying competition. “Forgive me, okay.” The guys are stunned. They start to glomp Shou for being an arrogant brat. While they are making a fuss, Yuki tells them to start practicing. And, so the Kanto qualifying competition is in front of them. In the PE storage equipment room, after the practice, Yuki is putting aside some spray cans. I think it is one of those cold sprays for injuries that she bought before. She thinks that they must win the first game and even if the opponent is quite strong but there is no unwinnable game. She is startled when Shou calls out to her. Sitting on one of the vaulting boxes, Shou asks her to give him a spray. Without turning around, Yuki hands it over to him and says, here. He asks why she won’t look towards him. She claims that she is very busy. Yuki actually doesn’t want to remember WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY. Shou glances at her someone who is about to capture his prey and uses his legs to capture Yuki who is about to put aside some boxes. While telling him to let go, Yuki thinks that this jerk’s legs are so long. Shou says that she really doesn’t want to give up when obviously, she said, ‘like’ to him yesterday. Yuki is freaking out for this brat would mention it without hesitation when she is doing her best to forget what happened yesterday -> ‘I really LIKE you when you put your all-out effort. While trying to get away from his leg grip, Yuki claims that it isn’t that kind of ‘like’. Shou asks then how come she won’t dare look at him. “Could it be because you’re shy?” Angrily turning to him, Yuki says that there is no special reason.. And, Shou gives her a kiss on the cheek. As she holds her cheek, Shou leaves and says, he won, and he’s going home. While rubbing her cheek, she curses for in the end, she still recalled it and it is annoying to death. She doesn’t want to admit it, even if she doesn’t want to admit it, but it seems that compared to what she imagined, she still likes Shou.. And it seems that it has gradually become like this. <- he noticed it yesterday. Unfortunately, just when the competition is approaching—this kind of feeling is really annoying and no good. At the gym, the coach greets everyone and says that it is finally three days left before the qualifying competition. The coach asks Sonokura how is the situation. Captain Donomura Tonomura; sorry, my mistake Edit: It seems that the Chinese scanlation was the one who made a mistake for anonymous that it is indeed Tonomura ^^; I'll revise it back again in the next chapter. says that he is Donomura. He tells the coach that everyone is energetically concentrating and the situation is also very good. The coach says that during competition against Misuzu, the opponents are putting their effort more than what they imagined so that was the result but they were also close. not sure but it means ‘biting closely’ On the net, it is usually used to say that the scores are ‘close’, so I think the coach is kind of cheering them up that it isn’t really a ‘huge’ difference in the score. The others sparklingly say, it is exactly like that, coach!! Abe exclaims for him to look at the board to see the ‘to become strong’ plan that Yuki made. This plan made their weak points during the competition against Misuzu to become strong. Coach comments that Yuki is a bit scary. Yuki is telling the others on cutting the distance of the opponent if Nishiyama gets the ball and pay attention to the guard. Then, Hatori is to pay attention to the elbow. While Yuki continues to give instructions, the others are gossiping on how Kido used to always say that with Yuki around, it feels like they can be at ease and win the game. They gradually get to understand what Kido meant. Someone says that even if it is a bit strange to say this, but if Yuki were to sit at the coach’s seat next to the coach, it makes one feel that they can win. Shou listens to them while watching Yuki. Yuki looks very serious for she doesn’t want them to have that kind of remorseful memory again, and she doesn’t want them to have regrets and leave. Soon, it is the first round of the qualifying competition. Abe and Shouji are screaming that they are in the same venue with Misuzu that it brings out again that feeling of humiliation and self-inferiority. Donomura tells them that there’s no way for them to extract revenge since they aren’t in the same group that was drawn. Yuki tells them, that’s right, their opponent today isn’t Misuzu but rather, Toukou 東蒙 High so concentrate on the game in front of them. Yuki tells herself that it is okay for she has already done the things that should had done. While Shizuka is walking at the hallway, he overhears some fangirls talking about wanting to greet him. Shizuka nervously thinks that it is enough for them to feel that way about him but please, don’t really say it. Just when the fangirls are going a countdown on greeting him at the same time, he quickly hides in some room. He is startled when someone says, “Are you an idiot?” He looks inside to see Yuki bandaging Shou’s foot at the locker room/lounge. Yuki scolds Shou for his excessive jogging that he now has blisters before the competition starts, and isn’t this like putting the cart before the horse. Shou says that it is because his running shoes became small. Yuki asks him if he grew tall again. Shizuka realizes that he went in the Ryuhoku’s lounge. Shou asks Yuki if today’s opponent is very strong. Yuki says that she doesn’t know if she’ll say that they are strong or terrifying but because it is a power/strength-type of team, and it seems that during the competition, there will be 2-3 people leaving the court. Okay, I’m not into basketball. I’m not sure if she meant is that since they are ‘power-type’, it will cause a lot of fouls or something so they are out of the game very soon. But essentially, Yuki knows their weakpoint. Edit: Tika mentioned that it is 2-3 defense zone or as Tohru13 mentioned, it is like sending people out the court by injuring them Shou comments, that it has showed up, Yuki’s investigation. Standing up, she tells him to be careful and not get hurt. He suddenly grabs her wrist and says, “Senpai, say that you ‘like’ me.” Yuki and Shizuka are shock. Yuki asks what he is saying, concentrate on the game. He tells her that if she agrees to say it, he can do a ‘safe and sound’ victory. She repeats for him to concentrate on the game. He tells her that he’ll double the score to win the victory. Yuki angrily tells him to quit kidding around. Serious Shou says that he isn’t kidding around. “You only have to say you ‘like’ me, and I’ll give you my tenfold enthusiasm.” Looking away, Yuki doesn’t want to be deceived by Shou. He whispers to her ear, “Hey, senpai. Please. Even a small whisper is okay. Say it.” Blushing Yuki wonders where did that cat sounding voice came from. She thinks that it is no good, if this keeps up, she’ll.. They are startled when they hear a loud bang. They see the door ajar. Yuki is aghast for someone is there but Shou is casual about it. While Yuki is worried about that, very flustered Shizuka walks at the hallway. Soon, it is the start of Ryuhoku vs Toukou. Abe notices that Yuki is sweating profusely but she claims that it is because it is hot. Yuki tries to calm herself down but she is worried over one of their teammates seeing them earlier. She tightly pinches her leg and calls herself stupid for thinking of such a nonsense thing during a competition for this is a game that they absolutely mustn’t lose. And, Shou scores. Toukou is leading by 8 points in the first quarter with four minutes and 30 seconds remaining. She tells herself that it is okay, they just have to maintain the situation and always attack like this. As she mentally cheers on everyone, Donomura tosses the ball to two toned hair guy, Amamiya. Wanting to drive him off, the opponent uses his elbow on Amamiya which hit the back of Amamiya’s hand. Pfft! referee whistle Amamiya holds his hand tightly that the others ask him if he is alright. Yuki quickly goes to him and tells him to put on a cold pack. Yuki is worried for Amamiya’s hand is already swelling. The coach tells Amamiya to go to the clinic. Yuki offers to accompany him. The coach tells Nishiyama to substitute for Amamiya. Pushing up his glasses, Donomura says that even if he is worried but first, they must-- Nishiyama is panicking for even if he struts on the court but how is he going to pull this off as Amamiya’s substitute. He calls out to the coach who just says, ‘gambatte’ luck to him. Nishiyama is aghast over how carefree their coach is. Shouji shouts for Nishiyama to calm down, look at Yuki’s face and take a deep breathe. The other guy says that he should also calm down for Yuki isn’t around. While Shouji is about to protest about this, Shou hits his back with the ball. Shou tells them what are they afraid of. “Really sucks. *Shouji and Nishima got angry over this* Do not be in disarray over this little thing. ..compared to that little thing about that person not sitting at the coach seat. When that person returns to the coach seat, and if we lost, what kind of expression will she have. That kind of thing is scarier.” Shouji and Nishima look serious and aghast. At the clinic, Amamiya screams in pain that it hurts. The doctor laughs in apology for pressing it too hard and generally, there is nothing abnormal about the bone. This made Yuki relieved. The doctor suggests that just in case, they do a little check up on it to be sure then treat the injury. Yuki glances at the clock and thinks that it is already that 10:30 and the game will end in 5 minutes. Amamiya tells Yuki to go back to the game before it ends and he is already alright. Yuki asks what he is talking about, seeing him in very much pain like that, how she can just abandon him and leave, and it is only a bruise /scratch. Amamiya screams in apology for being quite an amateur. Yuki says that anyway, everyone is practicing with their all-out effort until they’re fed up with it so even if she isn’t.. Amamiya lets out a laugh. Yuki asks what’s up. Amamiya asks how it can be okay when there is no one among them would say, ‘even if the manger isn’t around, it is alright.’ “Quickly go back.” This surprises Yuki. She thinks that even if she says ‘it is okay’ but she is still uneasy. Even if she easily says, ‘definitely win’ but she is still worried. –But. Yuki looks at her watch and there is still two minutes left. In the court, everyone is busy cheering for their team. Shizuka passes by the hallway above the court and sees Shou playing serious and stealing the ball. The kouhai-s cheer on for Naruse-senpai. Yuki thinks that even if ‘that uneasiness is no big deal’, ‘don’t want to lose’-something, ‘don’t want to give up’-something, this kind of courage- Yuki squeezes past some guys. 30 seconds left. Recalling Shou telling her to believe in him, she opens the door to the court and sees Shou shooting the ball. The ball is in. The game is over, Ryuhoku wins with 111 vs 89. Yuki is surprised that they won. Shouji hugs Shou and exclaims that’s great. Shou complains over the stinky sweat smell. Yuki thinks that this is the courage of striving hard. Shou notices Yuki above. He holds up his hand and flashes a v-sign. Yuki smiles. Shou is surprised. Narration: “-definitely, it is that person who gave it to me.” Shou covers his face and says that this is bad. Donomura asks what it is. Shou tells puzzled Donomura that he’s going to explode. Blurb: “Yuki’s smile emerges for the first time.” Navigation Category:Chapters